Fanfiction
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Bagaimana jika karakter dalam Fairy tail membaca Fanfiction? apa reaksi mereka? chap 4 update : Cerita Hibiki! gimana ya reaksi mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika agak aneh :o**

**.**

**.**

Lucy datang ke guild dengan cengar-cengir membawa sebuah benda berbentuk kotak. "Ohayooo Mina!" Sapanya riang.

"Lu-chan kau senang sekali sepertinya?" Lucy mengangguk, senyum lebarnya masih terus tertempel.

"Luce? Kau membawa apa itu?" Natu menunjuk kearah benda kotak itu. "Ini namanya laptop! Aku baru dapat dari seseorang di perpustakan yang sering aku kunjungi… ia bilang benda ini sangat menarik!"

"Lap…. Lap…."

"Top?" Erza menyelesaikan kalimat Gray.

"Yup! Yup! Ayo kita coba benda ini!" Lucy mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di salah satu meja guild. Beberapa anggota guild penasaran dengan benda yang bernama 'Laptop' itu menghampiri tempat duduknya.

Lucy membuka benda itu, ia memencet tombol yang ada di kanan laptop. Sesaat kemudian layarnya sudah mengeluarkan gambar "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Anggota Fairy tail yang melihat hanya dapat kagum dengan benda yang di bawa Lucy.

"Lalu…? Apa kerjanya Lucy-san?" Lisanna bertanya sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Temanku bilang ada situs bagus di internet!" Lucy mengeluarkan benda kecil persegi panjang dan ia memasukannya ke salah satu ujung laptopnya* Modem -_-"

"Okeh… Um…" Jari-jari lentik Lucy mulai menekan huruf-huruf yang ada pada benda itu. "Www….. Fan… Fic..Ti..on…net…"

Yang lain masih menatap lurus dan fokus kepada layar laptop "Nah… situs ini… memiliki banyak cerita seperti ninja…. Naruto…"

"Ninja! Nin-nin!" Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan syalnya, bergaya ala ninja bersama Happy.

"Lalu… ada cerita bajak laut… One peace… cerita siluman-siluman Inuyasha… dan Eh?!" Lucy kaget melihat salah satu anime di dalam Fanfiction.

"Ada apa Lu-chan?"

"Fa-Fairy tail ada?!"

"Apa? Lucy tekan itu! Tekan!"

Lucy menggerakan kursornya ke tulisan berwarna biru 'Fairy tail'. Saat halamannya terbuka, mereka semua memajukan kepalanya agar dapat melihat apa yang ada di didalamnya.

"Woow banyak cerita! Aku tak percaya nama-nama kita ada di sini!" Lucy melihat nama-nama yang berada pada bawah masing-masing ringkasan cerita.

Mereka membaca satu persatu setiap cerita. Beberapa diantaranya membuat mereka kaget dan malu.

"Ugh~ Luce? kenapa mereka selalu membuat cerita tentang kita?" Natsu mencoba menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya "E-Entahlah Natsu…"

"Dan… apa arti melakukan 'itu' di cerita ini? Aku tak mengerti?" Natsu menunjuk salah satu kata pada cerita yang berated 'M'.

Semuanya bersweat drop mendengar pertanyaannya, Kecuali Lucy yang kini suhu tubuhnya abnormal. "Geez… Flame-Head idiot!"

"Apa kau bilang Stripper! Lagi pula apa kau tahu apa arti kata 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!" Gray menatap Lucy yang menggelengkan kepalanya "Huh? Tapi dia harus tahu Lucy…"

"Luce? Aku harus tahu!" Natsu menghadapnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Cih… Salamender… sungguh berani melakukan 'itu' pada Bunny-Girl di cerita ini…"

"Ga-Gajeeel!" Lucy berteriak malu. "Lu-chan … tapi aku suka cerita ini...! kalian sangat cocok!" Levy memeluknya "Jadi apa hal 'itu' benar terjadi pada kalian?" Mira bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Ti-Tidaaaak! Hentikan pembicaraan tentang ini!" Lucy menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya.

"Lucy…" Erza berbicara dengan nada tegasnya "Y-Ya?" Lucy menolehkan kepalanya perlahan " .Me-la-ku-kan-nya kan?" Erza mengeja kata terakhirnya. "Tidak Er-Erza!"

"Bagus… aku tidak ingin kau sudah memiliki anak ketika kita masih harus bekerja…"

"Terlebih lagi anak si Flame-Head…" Gray menambahkan.

"Tapi Erza! Bayangkan jika Fairy tail diisi oleh anak kecil!" Mira memanyunkan bibirnya , memprotes perkataanya. "Pasti akan sangat asiiik dan seruuu!"

"Mira… Lucy baru berumur tujuh belas tahun apa yang kau—" Erza memotong kalimatnya ketika Natsu menggebrak meja.

"—Hey! Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Natsu berteriak karna merasa di acuhkan "Ne Luce? apakah hal 'itu' baik?"

Lucy shock mendengar perkataannya, ia terpaku di tempat saat ini… bayangan yang 'tidak baik' terlintas di pikirannya. Anggota guild yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Puft~ 'itu bagus' Natsu~"Cana tidak dapat berhenti tertawa.

"Benarkah itu hal bagus? Kalau begitu ayo!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya kearah Lucy "A-Apa…?" Lucy tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan 'itu'!" Natsu menjawab dengan semangat. "NA-NATSUUUU!"

.

.

.

Si bodoh Natsu -_-"

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? :3

Apa reaksi Karakter Fairy tail yang lain?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy menjitak Natsu dengan keras. "Ja-jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Natsu menatap bingung Lucy "Huh? Bukankan bagus melakukan sesuatu yang baik? Cana bilang 'itu' baik bukan? Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya?"

Lucy berniat untuk menjitaknya lagi, tapi panggilan Erza mengurunkan niatnya "Ada apa Erza?" Lucy bertanya kepada Erza yang sedari tadi memandang ke layar Laptop.

"Hum… kau bukan hanya selalu di pasangkan dengan Natsu.. Lucy … tapi juga dengan Gray…"

"APAAAAA!" Teriakan seorang Water Mage menggelegar di dalam ruangan. "Lucy-san! Juvia tahu, Lucy –san akan mengambil Gray-sama!" Aura gelap sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi … Ano… Juvia… aku tak mungkin begitu …"

"Betul Juvia! Lagi pula Luce tidak mau melakukan sesuatu hal yang baik 'Itu ' dengan Underwear Prince!" Natsu menunjuk tepat diwajahnya.

"Huh? Apa? Maksudmu Lucy tidak mau denganku? Kau tidak lebih baik dari pada aku Flame-Head!"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa 'itu' lagi…." Saat ini Lucy ingin menangis. "Lucy-san… mendahului Juvia… dengan Gray-sama…"

"Luce tidak mungkin mau denganmu Stripper!"

"Hey! Itu akan menjijikan jika ia melakukannya denganmu Flame-Head!"

"Kita Cuma melakukan hal baik! Pria boxer!"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu arti kata 'itu'!"

"Tidak masalah! Luce akan mengajari aku caranya! Benar kan Luce?" Natsu menampakan cengirannya kearah Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sakit "Kalian! hentikan!" Erza berteriak "Lucy juga bukan hanya dengan kalian! tapi… di cerita ini, Laxus pun juga…"

"APAAAA?!"

"Lu-chan! Apa kau serius!"

"Bunny-Girl memilih lelaki tua itu?" Gajeel pun menganga karna shock.

"Lucy… kau sudah kupasangkan dengan Natsu! kenapa kau mengambil yang lain juga… kau membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai matchmaker~" Mira memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi Laxus… seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darimu huh?" Cana menampakan cengiran jahilnya. Laxus hanya berdecak kesal tidak menjawab.

Disaat semuanya sedang ribut dan bersahutan, Lisanna memandang layar laptop menyerngitkan dahinya. "Lisanna? Ada apa?" Elfman menghampiri adik perempuannya.

Suara Elfman yang besar membuat beberapa anggota guild memandang Lisanna. "Lisanna? Kau kenapa ? kau seperti kesal?" Lucy datang menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba Lisanna berdiri "Lucy-san! Kenapa peranku selalu jahat di cerita ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… aku , kau dan Natsu selalu dikategorikan 'cinta segitiga' dan… kenapa disini selalu berakhir Natsu dan Lucy-san~"

Levy membaca ringkasan cerita itu sebentar "Di ringkasan cerita ini bilang akan berakhir Nalu? Apa itu Nalu?"

"Nalu? Hmm… Natsu dan Lucy!" Happy tersenyum lebar "Kalian~ saling suka~" Natsu dan Lucy hanya tertunduk malu.

"Hey hey!" Mira melambai-lambaikan tangannya mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari yang lainnya "Semua cerita ini berdasarkan fakta jika kalian tahu!" Mira mengambil papan tulis(?) dan menggambar sebuah sketsa.

**Lucy=Natsu=Lisanna**

**Lucy=Gray=Juvia**

**Lucy x Laxus (?)**

"Kalian lihat? Semua ini… Lisanna dengan Natsu memang dekat… tapi Lucy dan Natsu juga tidak kalah dekat, Lalu… Juvia dan Gray memang sudah kupasangkan … tapi Lucy dan Gray tidak buruk juga! Lucy dan Laxus…. Jujur aku agak kaget… tapi bayangkan jika mereka bersama! Mereka akan mempunyai anak-anak pirang!"

"Kau benar Mira! Tapi… aku tidak ingin sahabatku dengan lelaki yang sudah hampir tua!" Levy menyambar penghapus dari tangan Mira, dan menghapus 'LucyxLaxus'.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu kutu buku?" Laxus sudah mengeluarkan petirnya "Ti-tidak… hanya saja… ya… hehehe" Levy tertawa gugup.

"Jadi? Sekarang hanya tinggal… Lucy dengan Natsu atau Lucy dengan Gray?" Erza menggosok dagunya.

"Kita lihat Lucy memilih siapa Stripper~" Natsu tersenyum seram menyeringai.

"Huh? Boleh saja Flame-Head~" Gray membalas senyumannya.

Mereka kembali beradu kening.

"Lucy-san… Juvia akan membunuhmu…." Aura Juvia sudah menusuk kulit Lucy yang lembut. "Ti-tidak Juvia.. aku hanya menganggap Gray seperti saudara…" Lucy tertawa gugup.

"Huoooo! Jadi Lucy! Kau memilih Nastu? Okeh! " Mira menghapus 'Lucy=Gray=Juvia'

Natsu tersenyum puas melihat Gray berdecak kesal "Yeeey! Juvia mendapatkan Gray-sama kembali!" Juvia memeluknya. Gray menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Water Mage itu.

"Jadi Natsu? Mana yang kau pilih? Lucy …. atau Lisanna?"

Semuanya kini menatap Natsu yang secara bergantian menggerakan bola matanya kearah Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Natsu …" Lisanna melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Natsu "Aku dan kau sudah bersama sejak kecil bukan~" Lisanna memberikan tatapan manisnya.

"Yup! " Natsu menjawab senang. "Tapi Natsu… Apartemen siapa yang selalu kau tinggali dan memakan semua persedian makanan orang itu?"

"Lu-Lucy…" Natsu tersenyum gugup.

"Okeh! Pilih Natsu!" Mira memerintahkannya.

"Aku pilih… Lucy…" Lisanna menepas tangannya "NATSU!"

"Tidak! Tidak ! aku pilih Lisanna!" Lucy menaikan satu alisnya "Baiklah aku dengan Gray saja…" Lucy berjalan menghampiri Gray.

"Apa! Um… Tunggu! Tunggu! Lucy! Tidak! Pilih Lisanna! Eh.. Umm… Lucy? Agh! Aku tidak tahu!" Natsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Geez… cepat lah Salamander…."

"Oke.. Okeh… ini yang terakhir… aku pilih…."

.

.

.

Jadi siapa yang Natsu pilih :p

Pairingnya gak Cuma satu atau dua pasang aku

Berniat membuat banyak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah aku pilih—" Tiba-tiba Natsu mengendus ia menyerngitkan dahi begitu juga dengan Wendy, Gajeel dan Laxus serempak mereka menghdapap ke pintu masuk guild.

"Ada apa kalian?" Gray bertanya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu guild mereka.

"Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk…" Lucy memeluk dirinya sendiri, sesuatu membuat bulunya bergidik.

Saat pintu guild terbuka menampakan dua orang lelaki Dragon Slayer "Kalian!" Tubuh Natsu sudah di selimuti api.

"Sabertooth?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Erza menghadap Master mereka "Master?"

Master menggosok dagunya dan berjalan kedepan dua anggota Sabertooth itu "Mmm… mmm apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Woo~ santai kalian, kami kemari dengan damai~" Sting menampakan cengirannya.

"Ji-chan! Aku ingin menghajarnya!"

"Tenang Natsu! Apa urusan kalian kemari?"

"Kami ingin meminta maaf soal guild kami di tournament waktu itu…" Rogue melirik kearah Lucy. "Terutama dengan gadis pirang itu…"

"Huh? A-aku?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Ya-Yah… baiklah…. Lagi pula itu sebuah tournament kan?"

"Dan kami juga membawa uang untuk guild ini… sebagai permintaan maaf…" Rogue memberikan uang itu kepada Master. Wajah Master berubah sumeringah "Woooo~ kalian sangat baik ternyata~ baiklah mailah disini sesuka kalian!" Master melompat-lompat berjalan menuju kantornya.

"APA! JI-CHAN!"

Natsu menatap dua anggota Sabertooth itu nanar. "Kalian! Ji-chan sudah tua makanya dia tertipu! Tapi aku tidak…!"

Sting mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dan berjalan mendekati Lucy yang sedang ngutak-ngatik laptopnya.

"Hey gadis pirang apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sting melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya. Lucy kaget dan berteriak "A-Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!"

"Huh?" Sting melihat web yang ada pada layar laptop Lucy "Oooo~ Fanfiction … aku juga baca itu?"

"Kau baca?"

"Sting tersenyum "Ya… Rogue! Lihat ini! Fanfiction!" Sting melambaikan tangannya. Rogue datang dan duduk di samping mereka.

"Um… kenapa kalian bisa tahu soal Fanfiction?" Levy bertanya.

"Huh? Kami hanya iseng saja… dan entah mengapa… kami berdua selalu di pasangkan oleh gadis pirang dari Fairy tail ini" Sting menunjuk kearah Lucy.

"APAAAA?!" teriakan satu guild Fairy tail.

"Lucy! Kau dengan Flame-Head itu sudah parah! Kenapa dengan mereka juga! Itu tambah parah lagi!"

"I-Itu menjijikan Bunny-Girl~" Gajeel mengurut dada tidak percaya.

"Lu-chan! Ka-kau ini… 'playgirl' sekali!"

"Apa? Ti-tidak Levy-chan!"

"Lucy bilang tidak berpengalaman huh? Ternyata kau bahkan sudah melebihi Macao…" Cana menunjuk Macao yang tengah minum beer.

"Lucy… sungguh lelaki sejati!" Elfman mengepalkan tangannya. "Hey! Aku seorang gadis!" Protes Lucy.

Mira tidak kuat menahannya dan pingsan di belakang bar, membuat sebagian lelaki harus membantunya.

"Jadi… Lucy…. Ternyata sifatmu seperti ini…" Erza berbicara dengan tenang sebelum ikut pingsan juga.

"Yaaaaay! Juvia akan tetap bersama Gray-sama!"

Hanya satu orang saja yang tidak ikut kaget, mungkin karna terlalu kaget dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ia hanya terpaku di tempat.

"Oy? Natsu?" Lisanna mencoleknya. Natsu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"LUCY ITU HARUSNYA DENGANKU! " Natsu berteriak, ia tidak sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Wajah Lucy memerah mendengar perkataannya. Sting berdiri menyungingkan bibirnya "Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Kau tuli ? aku bilang Luce harusnya denganku!" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Wooooo~ Natsu Jealous~"

"Apa itu?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya "Je-Jelly?" Gray dan Gajeel datang menjitaknya. "Jealouuus bodoh!"

"Artinya kau cemburu Natsu!" Jet dan Droy berteriak memberitahu. "Apa itu?"

Semua bersweat drop dan bersimpati atas otak kecilnya. "Kalian jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti aku bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh!" Teriak satu guild. "Natsu…" Mira yang baru sadar dari pingsan menghampirinya "Ketika kau melihat Lucy dengan Sting di sana itu apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada sesuatu yang panas di perutmu?"

"Um… yah…"

"Lalu kau ingin memukul Sting?"

"Ya!"

"Itu tandanya kau cemburu!" Mira tersenyum lebar "Ternyata Natsu menyukai Lucy!"

"Eh? Tunggu aku pikir karna Lucy sudah menularkan sifat anehnya padaku? Dan Luce harus bersamaku karna ia partnerku"

"Salamander itu…. Kenapa otaknya kecil sekali"

"Geez… Flame-Head memakan api dan membuat otaknya habis terbakar…"

"Apa kalian berdua bilang!" Natsu meninju mereka berdua. Pertarunganpun kembali mulai diantara mereka bertiga.

Cana mendekat ke Lucy " Sabar Lucy… aku rasa kau memang lebih baik dengan anggota dari Saberthooth ini…"

Sting tersenyum menyeringai dan Rogue hanya tersenyum tipis. Lucy menatap mereka horror.

"Ya… begitulah ternyata cerita di Fanfiction ini sesuai dengan kenyataan… maksudku…" Sting menggerekan kursor laptop ke sebuah cerita dengan pairing 'StingxLucy', Membuat Levy, Elfman, Macao , Jet, Droy, Cana dan Erza yang baru bangun dari pingsannya membesarkan matanya.

"Lihat ini…" Sting menunjuk kebagian cerita yang ada " Lelaki rambut pink itu selalu memilih gadis putih pendek disana itu dan meninggalkan gadis pirang ini—"

"—Lucy! Namaku Lucy!"

"Yah… Lucy ini kesepian dan menderita… nah… disaat itulah aku datang dan menemaninya… entah siapa yang membuat cerita seperti ini… tapi kalau boleh jujur…. Aku tidak masalah" Sting mengerlingkan matanya kearah Lucy.

Bulu Lucy sontak kembali bergidik. "Hmm…. Hmm… "Levy menggosok dagunya "Sejujurnya… cerita ini bagus! Lu-chan kau dengan Sting saja! Atau dengan Rogue! Mereka orang baik!" Levy mengangkat jempolnya.

"Hey!" Natsu tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Lucy "Luce tidak akan dengan siapa-siapa selain aku!"

"Tapi Natsu… kau lihat… kau selalu membuat Lucy patah hati…" Jet menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh? "

"Si bodoh ini tidak mungkin mengerti…. Memang kau ada apa dengan Lisanna?"

"Eh? Aku hanya—"

"—Hei… Hei… Kalian tahu… Lucy cocok dengan siapa saja…." Elfman dengan mode berpikirnya.

Guild seketika hening. Wajah Mira tiba-tiba berubah sumeringah, ia menyambar laptop Lucy dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, membuat semuanya penasaran dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Mira membalik papan tulis itu, semuanya menganga melihat itu. Lucy malah sempat pingsan.

**LucyxNatsu**

**LucyxGray**

**LucyxLaxus**

**LucyxLoke**

**LucyxSting**

**LucyxRogue**

**LucyxHibiki**

"Mira! Kenapa semua tentang aku!" Lucy menjambak rambut pirangnya. "Bukankah masih panyak pasangan yang lain seperti Gajeel dan Levy-chan! Erza dengan Jellal! Bahkan… kau dengan Freed atau Laxus!"

"Tapi Lu-chan…. Kau lebih banyak…. Yang lain hanya di pasangkan dengan satu atau dua orang saja…"

"Hooo~ ada yang menuliskan Hime dengan aku?" Loke muncul di belakang Lucy "Lokeee?!"

"Yo! Hime! Aku melihat dari dunia spirit sesuatu yang seru sepertinya sedang terjadi jadi aku membuka gerbangku sendiri!"

"Singa! Kau jangan dekat-dekat Lucy!" Natsu menarik tangannya. "Hey! Jangan kasar pada Hime!" Loke menariknya kembali.

"Oy Oy… kau membuat gadis pirang ini kesakitan…" Sting melerai mereka.

"Sting jangan memulai duluan… aku juga ada dalam nominasi…" Rogue mendekatinya.

"Aku masuk dalam nominasi lagi sepertinya… " Gray menaikan alisnya.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama tidak akan ikut-ikutan kan?!" Juvia menggenggam kaki Gray.

"Sepertinya ini akan seru… aku ingn melihat reaksi Flame-Head…"

"Apa?!" Juvia membuat banjir.

"Tsk… kenapa harus ada aku…" Laxus memandang tak peduli tulisan di papan tulis itu.

Tiba-Tiba pintu guild terbuka menampakan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat membawa bunga mawar "Parfum Lucy… memang yang terbaik…"

"Hibiki?!"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Hibiki berjalan mendekati Lucy, Mencium tangannya "Entahlah… mungkin aku datang karna cinta kami sangat kuat…"

Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue dan Loke meninjunya secara bersamaan, Laxus hanya kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di pojok bar.

"Waaaaa~ Sepertinya hari ini akan seruuuuu!" Levy melompat-lompat.

"Semoga saja Lucy-san dan Natsu…" Lisanna menyilangkan tangannya.

"Eh kupikir kau menyukai Natsu?"

Lisanna mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Levy "Hihihi… aku hanya menggoda mereka~"

Levy dan Lisanna ber-high-five ria. "Lucy … itu… gadis yang hebat.. bukankah benar Erza?"

"Kau benar Cana… kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilihnya…."

Cana mengangkat kartu tarotnya "Aku tidak perlu menunggu…. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya…"

Lucy sekarang berada di tengah lelaki yang ingin menjadi pasangannya, ia kini sudah menangis.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Tolong aku!" Teriak gadis pirang itu.

"Kalian membuat Luce mengangis!"

"Flame-Head boooodoooh!" Gray menendang kakinya.

"Demi cinta!" Hibiki masuk kedalam pertarungan.

"Hime! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Apa kita harus ikutan juga Rogue?" Sting bertanya. "Jika kau ingin mendahuluiku mendapatkan gadis pirang itu…" Dengan begitu dua anggota Sabertooth itu masuk kedalam pertarungan. Mereka bertarung hingga salah satu serangan mereka mengenai Laxus yang sedang tidur.

"Kalian! Bocah!" Akihirnya Laxus ikut dalam pertarungan.

"Okeh! Kalian!" Mira berteriak, mereka berhenti bertarung "Kami akan mengadakan kompetisi untuk kalian bisa mendapatkan Lucy!"

"Mira! Apa-apaan ini!" Lucy menangis semakin keras.

"Kalian akan membuat cerita dan dimasuka kedalam Fanfiction itu, kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak mendapat review… ajak anggota guild yang lain… bergabung… dalam kompetisi ini sebagai reviewer… tapi peserta hanya ada tujuh orang…"

"Natsu!"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat cerita Mira!"

"Gray!"

"Cerita seperti apa yang harus aku buat?!"

"Sting!"

"Boleh juga…"

"Rogue!"

"Hmm…"

"Loke!"

"Demi Hime!"

"Hibiki!"

"Demi cinta~!"

"Laxus!"

"Tsk…"

"Baiklah kompetisi dimulai besok!"

.

.

.

Seperti apa ya? Jika mereka membuat cerita :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri , Bagi yang menjalankan :D**

**Aku minta maaf jika cerita yang dibuat oleh karakter FT nanti aneh-aneh… karna kusesuaikan dengan sifat asli mereka ^^ seperti Hibiki yang jago merayu… Natsu yang gak ngerti apa-apa… Laxus yang acuh tak acuh … yah… ceritanya kan mereka yang buat ficnya~**

**.**

Sudah di tetapkan bahwa Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Loke dan Hibiki akan membuat sebuah cerita, beruntung Hibiki memberikan masing-masing satu laptop bagi peserta yang lain (*wooaaah :p) . bagaimana cerita yang mereka buat berniat untu mereview juga?

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Hari yang biasanya di guild Fairy tail, hingga seseorang…

"Hey! Hibiki sudah memasukan ceritanya!" Elfman berteriak, anggota lain berdatangan ingin membaca cerita yang di buat Hibiki.

"Aku penasaran cerita seperti apa yang di buat Hibiki untukmu Lu-chan!" Levy menyikut Lucy.

"Oh… Kami-sama… kenapa aku bisa lupa kompetisi ini…" Lucy menghela nafas.

"Hibiki jelas sangat serius denganmu Lucy!" Mira memberikan cengirannya.

"Salamander, Ice Boy dan Pria pirang yang hampir tua itu jelas kalah mulai… Gi hee" Gajeel mengejek mereka bertiga.

"Diam kau muka besi!" Natsu dan Gray meninjunya. Laxus hanya mendengus tak peduli.

"Gray-sama! *hiks* kenapa *hiks* Lucy-san bisa denganmu *hiks* tapi Juvia tidak~!" Juvia kembali membuat ruangan guild banjir. "Padahal Juvia selalu menyukai tubuh indahmu!"

"Kau jelas membuat Juvia patah hati Lusyyy~" Happy mendarat di kepalanya.

"Haaa… bukan salahku… ini ide Mira…" Lucy melirik kearah tiga orang lelaki yang tengah bertarung.

"Rasakan ! Muka besi! Underwear Prince! Api dipantat kalian!" Natsu tertawa puas melihat Gray dan Gajeel berlarian dengan api dipantat mereka.

"Sialan kau Salamander!"

"Flame-He—"

"—Kalian! aku tidak bisa membaca cerita Hibiki jika kalian ribut!" Erza memberikan mereka death-glarenya.

"Ma-Maaf Er-Erza!" Erza menghela nafas dan memanggil Lucy. "Lucy kau harus baca ini…"

Lucy duduk di tengah, ia dikelilingi oleh anggota Fairy tail lain yang ingin membaca Fic Hibiki. Mereka membaca Fic dengan judul **'Rayuan Hibiki!'** by **'Hibiki Perfume'**

**Rayuan Hibiki! . PM**

**Author :** **Hibiki perfume**

_Cerita dialog~ tentang cinta~ Antara Hibiki (aku) XD dan Lucy ! review ya!_

**Rated : Fiction K – Japan – Romance - Hibiki L & Lucy H – Chapters: 1 – Words : - **

**Update : 13- 13 – 7** - Published : 14-13-7** - Status : Complete – id : 1234567**

**...**

**Hey… ini Hibiki… ceritaku ini tercipta karna aku memikirkan seorang gadis pirang yang manis… kuharap kalian suka… terutama kau… Lucy… kalau kau baca ini semoga kau tahu betapa seriusnya aku :] Yeaaah! Demi cinta!**

**Kalian tidak akan menang! Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Loke, Sting dan Rogue! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian dalam kompetisi ini!**

**...  
**

Hari ini Blue Pegasus mengunjungi guild Fairy tail karna Ichiya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Master Makarov….

Di saat itulah seorang lelaki tampan berambut cokelat dengan postur badan ideal (* Itu aku! Hibiki! X3 si author!) menghampiri gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di pojok bar, dari raut wajahnya, lelaki tampan itu tahu jika ia sedang dilanda bosan.

"Lucy… Awesome perfume~ ada apa denganmu?" Hibiki menampakan senyum sempurnanya.

Lucy menoleh perlahan "Hn.. apa yang kau lakukan… disini" tanyanya malas (Ini kenyataan… kenapa Lucy selalu dingin padaku .. si author tampan ini T.T~). Hibiki menaikan satu alisnya, bagaimana bisa gadis yang satu ini tidak pingsan atau berteriak karna senyum sempurnanya?

'Aku harus memberikannya jurus ampuhku… yeah! Hibiki si awesome perfume beraksi!' Pikirnya .

Hibiki duduk di samping Lucy. Menatap gadis pirang yang tengah menyeruput minumannya , senyum sempurnanya terus tertempel di wajah tampannya.

"Lucy—"

"—Huh? Kau masih disini?"

'Lucy bahkan tidak menganggapku ada~' pikirnya sedih. "Ya.. haha… Lucy.. aku rasa kau jangan duduk di situ…"

"Huh ? Kenapa?" Lucy menyerngitkan dahi. "Kau kan tadi minum teh manis… aku takut nanti semutnya malah kerubungin kau Lucy… karna kau manis~"

'Kena! Kena! Semoga rayuanku berhasil!'

Hibiki melihat adanya rona merah di pipi pualam Lucy "Oo.. ahaha.. " Lucy tertawa malu mengaduk-ngaduk teh manisnya dengan sendok.

"Lucy! Jangan di aduk!" Hibiki berteriak. "emangnya kenapa?"

"Karna itu sama saja.. kau mengaduk-ngaduk perasaanku…" Hibiki tersenyum menggoda, wajah Lucy semakin memerah "Ugh~hentikan Hibiki…"

Hibiki memandang Lucy lama hingga ia risih "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Hibiki menggosok dagunya "Kau tidak sakit?" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. " Hmm… aneh harusnyakan kalau bidadari jatuh dari langit itu sakit…"

Lucy mencubit tangannya beranjak pergi "Ugh~ Hibiki hentikan ini…" Lucy berjalan keluar guild. Hibiki mengikutinya. Lucy sudah risih dengan semua rayuan Hibiki.

Hibiki yang menyadari itu berpikir… senyum licik tumbuh di wajahnya…

"OUUUCH!" Teriaknya , Lucy berbalik, ia melihat Hibiki yang sudah tekapar di tanah "Hi-Hibiki ?! ada apa?" Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Da-dadaku se-sesak!" Jawabnya sembari mengurut dadanya. "Kok bisa? Kau ada penyakit?" Hibiki menggelengkan kepala "Lalu?"

"Karena cintamu telah memenuhi tiap ruang di hatiku"

Lucy menjitaknya keras "Ka-Kau… membuatku takut…." Katanya lirih , Lucy berbicara menundukan kepalanya.

Hibiki menaikan satu alisnya 'Apa dia… mengkhawatirkan aku? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Lucy…'

"Hei… Lucy… kau menyukaiku ya?" Goda Hibiki. "Eh? Ti-Tidak! Kau terlalu percaya diri !" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sekarang semerah rambut Erza.

"Ahaa~ kau bohong~" Hibiki mencolek hidungnya. "Tidak!"

"Iya~"

"Tidak ! jangan memandangku begitu!"

"Ahhh~ kau malu~"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Iya!" Lucy membekap mulutnya.

"Wooo~ jadi selamani kau memendam rasa padaku ya~!" Hibiki menarik tangan Lucy membantunya berdiri bersamanya. "Apa karna aku selalu membantumu dan guildmu? Juga dengan 'Urano Meteria' (Bener gak tulisannya?*) ?"

Lucy tidak menjawab lama, sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Jadi… kalau begitu… ehem… haruskah kita pergi makan malam?" Hibiki mengajak Lucy.

"Umm… boleh" Lucy tersenyum lembut. Hibiki menghela nafas "Sekarang aku harus berterima kasih pada ibumu…."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karna telah melahirkan seorang gadis istimewa~"

"HI-HIBIKI~!"

.

**Lucy! Jika kau membacanya aku butuh pendapatmu ya! X3 aku tahu kau pasti membacanya! Bantu aku untuk menang! Okeh~ Demi cinta kita!**

**-salam sayang dari Hibiki perfume-**

**...  
**

**Review**

**Shock Lucy Heartfillia**

-Ka-kau membuatku seperti gadis yang gampang di rayu Hibiki!

. Aku maluuuuuuuuuuuuu! Dan.. Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan malam

Denganmu!

**Gadis Armor**

-Aku suka… Cerita ini sesuai dengan karaktermu…

**Gadis Barmaid**

-Kyaaaaaa! XD Gooo~ Hibiki! Aku suka!

Kau sungguh ahli dalam hal merayu gadis!

Seandainya rayuanmu bisa juga di pakai untuk lelaki…

Jadikan Adik lelakiku 'Elf**man**' menjadi sedikit 'Elf**woman**'

**Adik lelaki gadis barmaid**

-Aku membaca Review Mira-nee T.T apa ia setega itu~

Aku hanya suka menjadi lelaki sejati! Karna menurutku itu jantan!

Dan jantan itu kuat! Kuat itu maco! Maco itu keren! Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Ceritamu jantan Hibiki! (*~*)d

**Adik perempuan gadis barmaid**

-Apa Mira-nee serius menulis seperti itu? -_-"

Yah itu tidak masalah…. Wooowooo Hibiki…

Kau terlalu banyak merayu dan di sini… karakter Lucy-san

Sedikit berbeda dengan yang asli -0-

**Cana pemabuk 1**

-Kau terlalu mengharapkan Lucy huh? Hibiki…

**Jenius Levy**

-Terlalu banyak rayuan Hibiki (*walau judulnya memang 'rayuan Hibiki' ~0~)

Lu-chan tidak seperti itu…

**Iron Dragon Slayer**

-Menjijikan

**Warren**

-Ceritamu … -_-" aku tak tahu harus mereview apa…

Oh ya… aku hanya memberitahumu… setelah membaca ficmu…

Natsu dan Gray mual dan sekarang masih terdengar suara mereka di

Dalam toilet yang seperti wanita tengah mengandung….

**Macao pemabuk 2**

-Huooo~ kau mengingatkanku akan kisah masa laluku! :D

Saat merayu 'Ex-Wife ku~' !

**Jet & Droy** (dalam satu akun)

-_-" Satu kata untukmu Hibiki… 'Playboy'

**Master Fairy tail**

-Wohoooo! Good! Good! Pria tua ini suka!

**Romeo Anak peminum2**

-Lucy-nee sangat berbeda dalam cerita ini :O

**Sky Dragon Slayer**

-Apakah Lucy-san seperti itu?

**Happy Exceed biru**

-Aku suka! XD ! Apa aku bisa memakainya untuk Charle~?

**Charle Exceed Putih **

-Jangan harap kucing jantan!

**Pantherlily Exceed hitam**

-Aku merinding…

**Wakaba peminum 3**

-Mantap! Yosh! Lanjut!

**Raijinshu** (Eve,Bixlow, Freed)

-Kami hanya ingin mereview cerita Laxus!

**Juvia Fullbuster**

-Gray-sama~ ikut dalam kompetisi….

*Juvia akan membunuh Lucy-san

**Lyon Loxar**

-Wooo~ Aku ingin membaca cerita-cerita kalian selanjutnya!

*Juviaaaaaaa~ ^3^

**Sherry Bastia**

-Gadis pirang itu akhirnya dapat pasangan juga…

*Lyoooon-sama! (~ToT)~

**Igneel Dragon**

-Aku yakin anakku yang akan menang! Aku mendukung Natsu!

**Metalicana Dragon**

-Huh? Apakah si muka besi Gajeel itu tidak ikut kompetisi?

**Gradine Dragon**

-Kalian! seenaknya mereview! Kalian akan membuat gempar!

**Zaref selalu sendiri**

-Aku suka :)

**Ayah Cana**

-Maaf telat mereview! Kenapa ada naga di sini?!

Aku suka ceritamu Hibiki! Aku akan memakai untuk

Merayu wanita yang akan menjadi mama Cana!

**Minerva Sabertooth**

-Katakan pada gadis pirang itu… aku minta maaf…

**Sting (Rival)**

-Aku jauh lebih baik dari pada itu…

**Rogue (Rival)**

-Bukankankah… menulis sesuatu disini..

Sama saja… kita menambah reviewan-nya?

**Yukino Aguria**

-Lucy-san pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik :)

**Natsu Dragion Edolas**

-Ka-kau be-berani sekali …. Hibiki …

**Lucy Ashley Edolas **

-Jika kau berani melakukan itu padaku Edo Natsu… aku akan memenggal kepalamu!

**Jellal armor**

-Hai… aku mereview dari penjara… ceritamu aneh Hibiki… -_-"

Jika aku melakukan itu pada Erza… ia pasti akan memenggal kepalaku…

**Mystogan Fairy tail**

-Edo Natsu ! Edo Lucy! Jangan mereview cerita di bumi!

*Oh hai… Jellal….

**Jason Wartawan**

-COOL! COOL! COOL! HIBIKI MERAYUU LUCY! COOL! XD

**Ichiya Perfume**

-Awesome perfume. Good Hibiki~

**Ren perfume**

-Ceritanya singkat. Tapi aku suka :] lanjutkan~

**Aquarius & Scorpio best couple**

-Kau… Menyukainya? Geez… apa yang mau dari si kurus itu…

*Memeluk Scorpio*

**Gemini si kembar**

-Hibiki jelas membuat Lucy malu~

**Sagitarius pemanah**

-Yosh! Moshi-Moshi! Lucy-san sangat pemalu~

**Taurus iri**

-Body Lucy-san~ sangat bagusssss~ Aquariuuuuus! 3

**Plue pun puun**

-Pun Puuun!

**Aries pemalu**

-Ma-Maafkan aku!

**Cancer Ebi'**

-Hoo Ebi~ Cerita yang bagus.

**Capricorn**

-Hmm….

**Ultear Grimore Heart**

-Jadi .. ini kerjanya seorang penyihi huh?

**Meldy Grimore Heart **

-Hihihi… cerita ini lucu…

**Mavis Fairy tail**

-O.o Woooo~ aku harus sering-sering mengunjungi Fairy tail….

**Gray Surge Edolas**

-A-ku membaca review Juvia bumi… A-aku malu ia memanggilku Gray-sama~

**Erza Knightwalker Edolas  
**

-Hmm… 'Gadis Armor' itu… maksudnya aku di bumi ya…

**Mystogan Fairy tail**

-Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan mereview cerita di bumi!

Mereviewlah cerita punya orang edolas!

*aku jadi mereview dua kali… -_- enak sekali si Hibiki itu…

**Virgo pelayan Hime**

-Hime memang cantik…

Total :

**Reviews **: 53


End file.
